Nocturnal Emission
by MariskaBaby92
Summary: The title speaks for itself! Total Smut!
1. Peter's Wet Dream

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the smut and the dream **

_**A/N: When it's a rainy day and all you can do is think about sex…lol too bad I'm sick and can't get any of my own, but I digress. **_

_Kissing her thigh slowly, Peter marveled in the beauty of his beholder. He loved looking at her as he basked in her beauty. His hands rubbed intricate circles along her outer thigh as he felt her stir. He loved this, he loved the surprising expression her face displayed was she was awake. Kissing her gently, Peter's hand slid up her silk gown as he entangled his fingers at the rim of her silk panties. Deciding to satisfy himself some more, Peter moved his hand up to her abdomen and caressed softly as he watched her movements become steadier. He continued his caressing, as his lips pressed softly to the top of her breasts then moving to the curvature of her neck. Just like he had planned, his lover shot up and gasped until her eyes were fixated on his. _

"_Morning beautiful," Peter purred in her ear. _

_She found his face, holding it sweetly as she placed her lips firmly on his. The vibrations from her moans sent chills down his spine and make him harden even more. He pulled away gently and instructed her to remove her gown as he watched her intently. Moving her back slowly, Peter reached for her silk panties, pulling them off in one swift motion flinging them behind him. God she was beautiful and he loved that she was his. Languidly, Peter crawled up her tanned body and kissed her while his fingers dance in her auburn locks. His body molded into hers as the skin to skin contact became unbearable. _

"_God you feel so good," he cooed in her ear. _

_He heard her gasp as his fingers played with her perky nipples before taking one in his mouth. He loved when her body reacted to his touch. She was a goddess and her body was his temple of pure pleasure. Dragging his lips from her nipple, he began slowly kissing her body as he moved lower and lower to her hot center. He could feel her jerk involuntarily as he moved his calloused hands between her warm, inviting thighs. He flicked his tongue in full excitement as he watched her writhe with delight at the sensations running through her. He continued to lick and plunge his tongue in great speed over her clit. He heard her moan and growl as he felt her hand grasp his short buzzed cut. He continued to torture her with his tongue as he smiled when she arched her back in anticipation. It was coming and he was ready to watch her explode. _

"_Oh God! Right there, yes!" She hollered from deep down. "Don't stop, God-oh"_

The buzzing from his phone drew him from his slumber as he sat up like a statue. _Fuck._ This was the third time this week he had dreamed of fucking his partner senseless. He needed to get a grip quickly. Sprawling across the bed, Peter reached for his phone, "Peter Dunlap."

"We have a dead body, meet you at the Grand Oaks Park," Megan murmured as he realized sleep was still evident in her voice.

Hanging up, he knew this wasn't going to end well. He was fantasizing about the way he wanted her to scream his name and drag her nails shamelessly until she drew blood from him. It was downright sickening, but yet so damn intoxicating. He needed a quick release before he could face the woman who made him sweat and lose his train of thought. The idiosyncratic, proverbial, intelligent Dr. Megan Hunt was his weakness and he had long since accepted it.

**Should I continue? *wink wink*Reviews are always welcomed! **


	2. Megan's Work Dream

**A/N: Thanks to my wonderful friend Denese925 for helping me decide on making these one shots! Enjoy! **

"_Peter, where are you?" She asks as she closes the front door. _

_Walking toward his bedroom, Megan can smell his cologne as her eyes go big. She knows he's here, but where? Entering the room, there he is lying on the bed, naked. Smiling, she ventures over to the bed and begins grazing her fingernails over his calf muscles. _

"_Mmm, that feels wonderful," he groans as he flips over. _

_His member is standing at attention as Megan licks her lips seductively. Her mind has been on him all day long and now he is finally all hers. Kicking off her heels, she watches as Peter sits up and places his hand on her hips. He turns her around and unzips her red cotton dress. It slowly starts to fall to the floor as it pulls at her feet. She turns as his hands slide against her skin with ease. It's her turn to moan. _

"_I've been looking forward to this all day," Megan whispers as she crawls on top of Peter. _

_She smiles as she captures his lips in hers. The warmth from his tongue takes Megan by surprise as it digs deeper into her mouth. She loves that he's fighting her for dominance and she wants to lose all control. Swiftly she is turned onto her back as Megan feels Peter's lips latch onto her neck. She loves this feeling he is supplying her with. Passion; hot and wet making her lower body ach with anticipation. _

"_You taste so good," Peter moans in Megan's ear. _

"_God Peter don't stop," Megan said as she felt him sucking and biting on her right nipple. She loves this, enjoys this to no end. He is releasing her from all of her stressful and grueling work and unmade decisions. _

_She feels him move his hands between her legs as her body jerks in anticipation. She sees his smirk spread across his face and she hates him for it. He knows how to touch her, love her in just the right way and she hates that he knows it. Watching as his lips continue south down her body, Megan smiles as she realizes what Peter's up to. Slowly she spreads her legs and prepares her body for the best, but nothing comes. Quickly opening her eyes, Megan realizes that Peter is no longer in the room. She looks around frantically thinking she's done something wrong, but all worry cease as he steps back in the room. She relaxes back onto the bed and waits for his next movements. Her body shudders instantly as a cold object slides between her lips. _

"_Peter, what the hell?" Megan gasps as warm meets cold and as his tongue swipes over her clit swiftly. _

_Peter looks up and smiles, "Relax…I'm going to take __**good**__ care of you." _

_Her mind is spinning and she not sure what Peter is talking about. Her body is starting to tingle and every nerve in her body is firing rapidly. She can't hold on any longer. Her arms began to flex and she grabs the sheets preparing for the ultimate orgasm. _

"Megan? Megan, you ok?" ask Peter as he taps her on the shoulder. He's not sure, but she is moaning and he has no idea why. Slowly he bends down and smiles at her. He has to wake her.

_She hers him calling her name but she doesn't care. She is lost in the realm of complete satisfaction and the way his tongue continues to flicker over her nub only heightens her satisfaction. "Yes Peter!" _

"Megan get up?" Peter whispers in her ear. He watches as she begins to stir but doesn't say a word. He watches her as she sleeps and as she moans and murmurs. Finally, he shakes her and watches as her eyes fly open and she jumps away from his grasp.

Megan sits up quickly, composing herself before she can actually look her partner in the eyes. This couldn't be happening, had he heard her? Had she said something and he had been listening? This couldn't keep happening, this wasn't the first time she had thought about him sucking her into oblivion. This wasn't the first time she had enjoyed him biting and nibbling all over her body but this night definitely had to be the last. She couldn't keep going on like this if she wanted to remain his partner.

"Peter, what are you doing in here?" She looks around, "What time is it?"

Peter smiles, he knows something's up but he won't say a word. He has seen her glancing at him from time to time, sneaking peeks when she thought he wasn't looking. He can only imagine what she has been dreaming about. "You are fine Megan. It's eight and I didn't want you to stay here all night. You ready to go?"

Megan nodded but still doesn't look him in the eyes. She can't. Looking at him means she's giving in to temptation. Letting him know how she feels says that he had the upper hand and she can't let that happen. She continues on with her secret, reveling in her darkness, and continuing to satisfy herself with her warm, elicit fantasies of Detective Peter Dunlap.

**How's that for smut? Lol hahaha I'm horrible! REVIEWS! **


	3. Peter's Shower Fantasy

**A/N: The bedroom isn't the only place you can be sexual. **

Peter closed his eyes as he let the water cascade down his body. His day had been filled with criminals and corps so he was happy to finally be home. His body ached for a shower as Peter made his way into his bedroom. The water continued to fall as Peter ran his head through and moaned. This water felt awesome. He leaned against the shower door and closed his eyes as he enjoyed this soothing sensation. His mind began spinning landing right on his partner's face. He began to fantasize about her as the water continued to lick at his skin.

_He could smell her perfume as he heard her close his bathroom door. Staying quiet, he could see her through the shower door as she began undressing. He gasped as he saw the red lace lingerie he had purchased for her on Christmas. He was finally getting to see her in it as he felt his breath quicken. _

"_Megan, you look beautiful," he says as he begins to bathe himself. _

_He knows she was smiling; she loves when he compliments her. Slowly she opens the door and steps in. There is a wicked smile on her face as she bites down on her lower lip flirtatiously. "Hello there." _

_Peter turns to find her running her fingers leisurely down her body. He begins to shiver as he watches intently. Megan always turns him on. He heads towards her until he sees her put up her hand. She walks to him and drops down on her knees. His eyes widen and his breath catches as he watches her open her mouth and take him completely. _

"_Fuck, yes!" Peter gasps into the air as his hands fly to the wall to hold him up. He can't believe it. Closing his eyes, Peter leans against the cold tiles and thrust forward into Megan's throat. He hears her moan which makes her throat vibrate on his penis. Peter can't believe she is pleasing him, in his house, in his shower. One of his fantasies is coming true. _

"_God Megan, right there," Peter hums as he watches Megan's gaze meets his. She stares at him in participation wanting to make this moment last for him. Sliding his hands into her auburn curls, Peter twists and jerks a little as he began to swell in his partner's mouth. Her fingernails rake across his penis as Peter exhales trying to regulate his breathing. _

"_Yes Megan," Peter growls. He can't take it anymore. In one swift motion, Peter pulls Megan to her feet, slamming her into the tiles, and ramming into her. He can hear her cries but his persistency makes him continue as he fills her. Repeatedly, Peter thrusts and hammers Megan's core as he feels her body aching in pleasure. _

_Megan's head flies back as her mouth falls slightly agape. "Right there Peter," she answers throatily. _

_He can feel her hands rake over his broad chest and feel her warm breath against his neck. Taking advantage of the situation, Peter lifts Megan's leg higher into the crevice of his arm. He listens as her breath catches in her throat as she feels the deeper thrusts Peter gives while he bites on her neck. _

"_Dammit Peter," Megan growls. _

"_Shit Megan," Peter responds. _

_He wants her to tip. He wants to hear her scream his name and claw at his body like an animal. He feels her began to rock back and forth signaling that she's almost at her peak. _

"_Yes Megan. Come on baby," Peter pants. _

*Ring Ring*

"Fuck," Peter exhales as he continues to run his hand up and down his shaft. His eyes fly open as he realizes he's jacking himself off thinking about his partner. He stops abruptly then opens the door as he hears the shriek ring of his cell.

"Dunlap," He answers breathlessly.

A pause, then she speaks. "Did I call at a bad time Peter?"

Peter's hand rake over his face as he sighs, "No Megan, what can I do for you?"

"I'm at your door bearing dinner so can you let me in?"

This was the one time Peter wished Megan hadn't decided to just stop by so unannounced. This woman had impeccable timing to say the least. Not wanting to disappoint, Peter responded, "Yeah, give me a minute though."

"Why? What are you doing?"

"I'm in the shower."

Another long pause and Peter swears she's smirking. "Well, now I know why it took you so long to answer your phone."

Peter hangs up and hops out of the shower. He's rock hard and it's painful for him to walk, but he does it anyway. He throws on some sweat pants so his erection doesn't hurt as much. He greets her as best he can, shows her where the kitchen is, and tells her he'll be out in a few.

To Peter's dismay, Megan couldn't help but laugh. It wasn't often that she thought of her partner to be so sexy and ruggedly handsome, but tonight that all changed. Her fantasies came rushing back to her as she watched Peter disappear into his bed room. Smiling to herself, "This could be one hell of a night."

**Gotta start somewhere! Review! More stories to come! **


End file.
